


One Shots (Accepting requests)

by CrazyButterLoverSky



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyButterLoverSky/pseuds/CrazyButterLoverSky
Summary: So here are any and all of my one shots for any fandom. they can be sad or happy, short or long, pure or smutty (never wrote smut before doh). Im accepting requests, but it might take a long time for me to actually write it. And thats all, so bye bye!





	1. Rules n shit

Yeah. Dis is my one shot book. Cause people wanted this apparently. I don't know why.

Anyways, you wanna prompt? Send it to me. (I'd rather not take OCs, if I didn't make them I find them hard to write with. So if you are okay with me completely butchering your characters, send me requests! But I'm not reading books to learn about them fyi)

Okay, so what do I need? Whatever you wanna give me.

Seriously. I got a request to write apple. Send me as much or as little info as possible. The less info, the weirder its gonna turn out.

Have fun!

Bai


	2. night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a combo of different requests. I've got one from KitKatAttack101, stormcause, and at CamelPaladin40. I hope you are gonna enjoy this hell. (ps; they are all from wattpad)

Apples ruled the night scene.

I know, sounds weird, but its true. Apples rule the strip clubs, bars, name it, they probably own it.

Vicious bastards, they are.

Oh, I should introduce myself, huh?

My name is Feli. I'm a cat.

And right now, I've got some pocky in my mouth, cats and apples dancing in the background, playing the Pocky Game.

To be completely honest, I didn't even know what it was. Still don't. Far as I can tell, you put this Japanese candy thing in your mouth, and someone else takes the other end. You gotta eat it. Here's the catch, you gotta eat it carefully, cause if it breaks, you lose.

And I somehow got into a bet with an apple to play this game. If we can eat it without it breaking, we get cash. However, I got to kiss an apple for it to happen.

An apple!

Kill me now.

But here's the thing. If we lose, we gotta work here. Beak, the apple, would probably become a bartender or something nice like that.

If I lose, I gotta become a dancer.

I'm not gonna lose.

We're getting closer, and I'm internally dying. We slowly nibble it as the commotion dies down slowly. Cats and apples alike circle us, chanting. Some for us to win, some for us to lose. Either way, its entertainment.

We are only a breath away. Few milometers, less than a hair, and contact. We eat that fucking pocky and I jump away as if Beak was poison.

Beak and I stared at the people who forced us into this as everything fell silent.

We opened out mouths to show we ate it all.

And suddenly it sounded like there was a full on riot.

I walk out of the club a few hours later, apple and pocky on my breath, pockets full of money, and tired from dancing.

I suppose apples weren't that bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's that!
> 
> See guys, this is what happens when you want a nightclub pocky cat and apple filled one shot.
> 
> Why am I even doing this.


End file.
